So Far
by Livvy Depp
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is asked to be the godfather of Will and Elizabeth Turner's young child. Jack struggles to be a mentor to the child as well as struggling with feelings for a woman from his past. Please RandR. My 2nd story!
1. Mr Sparrow

So Far  
Chapter One: Mr. Sparrow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any related material, but I am a HUGE fan! Thanx to FrodoFever for ideas for this one! Hope y'all like it!  
  
Lovely. This is just great, isn't it? There's a storm right on the horizon. Just the thing to brighten up a day at sea. Then again, I shouldn't complain. I've just recently recovered my ship, the Black Pearl (surely, you've heard of it) from the filthy hands of my arch nemesis, Captain Barbossa. Captain! HA! Hardly what I'd call captain material. Evil, undead pirate out to steal every cursed treasure he can get his hands on. Filth, that's what I'd call it. He was my first mate, 20 years ago, until he (and the rest of my crew) mutinied and marooned me on a clod of dirt in the middle of the ocean that was supposed to pass for an island. Laughably, his plan backfired, and now he's dead in the cave of Isla de Muerta. There's more to the story, but I'll save that for another time. Right now, I'm on my way back to Port Royal, where my friends Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann (more appropriately...Elizabeth TURNER as of last year) currently reside with Elizabeth's father, the Governor, who-might I add- tried to hang me last year. Now that all has been FORGOTTEN, however...I have no hard feelings toward the man. Ahem...ALMOST no hard feelings. Anyways, Elizabeth and Will have had their first child, and they've invited me to the Christening. I'm to become the godfather of the child! Scary thought, isn't it? A pirate, especially me, Jack Sparrow, scourge of the Caribbean, rogue swashbuckler infamous throughout the Spanish Main. How will I manage it? However, I'm honored. Touched, really, that they want me to be a mentor for the child. Hopefully I'll be able to do them both proud.  
For now, however, I should focus on sailing this ship. When I recovered it, most of Barbossa's crew was dead, and the rest slunk into the shadows, ashamed at their blind greed. My crew, however, came back when I'd thought that they'd left. They remained faithful to me, and now they were SAILING with me, happy to oblige to the orders of a captain that they hadn't seen in 20 years. We're drawing closer to our destination, but for now, we all need some sleep. So, I think that we should lower the anchor and settle down for the night. 


	2. A Journey Ends and Another Begins

So Far: Chapter 2  
A Journey Ends and Another Begins  
  
Disclaimer: This is what would be called the "writer's block chapter", class! So please forgive the crappiness of it!  
  
SMACK! "Wake up! Jack, wake up!" I awoke from my groggy state to a painful slap across my face. From the feel of it, it was a woman who'd slapped me, as she used the back of her hand. I know (from experience) that women mostly did that, as it hurts more. It's my opinion that there is a code of unwritten rules for slapping men somewhere, hidden away from all prying non- female eyes. My left cheek burned. More angry words from the other side of my bed. My eyelids snapped open to reveal that it WAS a woman who'd slapped me. My good friend, Ana Maria, as a matter of fact. My eyes watered as I stood up. 'Strong lass,' I muttered. "Jack! You slept hard last night, so Mr. Gibbs took over." Mr. Gibbs is my first mate. "We've arrived in Port Royal." Well! This is quite embarrassing! Sleeping too long to sail my own ship! Just the thing to let my crew know that I was trustworthy. Shoot! "Yes. Well, thank you Ana." I muttered, embarrassed, still rubbing my cheek. "I'll see you on deck. Tell the crew to drop anchor and dock the ship. I've got to go meet my godson!" "Of course, Jack." Ana Maria stood and left. Panic was beginning to set in, though. Over the course of about fifteen minutes, I have to learn to take care of a child! To tell you the truth, I've had little or no contact with babies, children, or any life form besides salty old sailors since I was about 20. What would happen now? What if I accidentally dropped the child while holding him? Or...what if...what if he were frightened of me? That would be horrible. I'd feel terrible that I'd scared a baby, for one thing, and I'd also be angry with myself for not making myself look more...child-friendly, perhaps? Children are very hard to manage, especially when they don't belong to you! I haven't MET the child and already I'm having these misgivings. What will happen when I DO see him? For now, however, I'll just worry about being allowed into the town in the first place. You see, ever since a certain incident was brought to the attention of the royal navy involving a treasure, the governor's daughter, and me, I haven't been thoroughly trusted in this town since. So now, I'll have to put my persuasion skills to good use! "Who goes there?" asked a stiff old guard, seemingly intent on making my stay in Port Royal as miserable as possible. "Hi there. Nice to meet you. My name's Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl, I'm here to attend the Christening of Will and Elizabeth Turner's child. I'm to become the godfather." The man didn't exactly seem convinced. Because, you see, I don't exactly look like much of a godfather. For one, I'M A PIRATE! I look like a pirate, because of many years at sea without much attention being paid to my appearance, besides a beard, and a few beads in my hair, I suppose. I sound like a pirate, because of a life of drinking rum and living in and around salty seawater, with no-one to talk to besides my rough pirate crew, obviously. And I AM a pirate, because that's what I've done with my life up until now, and it is how I intend to continue living. So, if I want to get into the town, I really have to sell my story. "Maybe I should explain myself more clearly. Last year, at about this time, Elizabeth Swann-the governor's daughter- fell off the top parapet of this here...whatever you'd like to call it. I jumped in, pulled her out of the sea, and I was to be hung when I was found, as I am, in fact, a pirate." The man looked quite startled, as I was so forward with this information. "Elizabeth was then taken away by an undead pirate crew who were, at the time, sailing my ship. I was released from jail unlawfully, I commandeered a certain ship called the Interceptor - I'm sure you know the one I'm referring to - and I, in collaboration with Will Turner, rescued the lass before she was to be killed. And now they're married, and living happily with a child, whom they would like to name me godfather of." The guard seemed to be in shock after my little speech, so in answer, he stepped aside to let me pass. I smiled back at my crew, quite satisfied with myself, and a large group of pirates paraded themselves into the rocky confines of the fort of Port Royal. Although my nerves at meeting this famed child had begun to overtake me, I began to become very excited as well. I had just succeeded in bringing a pirate crew into the most anti-pirate settlement in the Spanish Main, and I was on my way to become a mentor to my to best friend's child. This is to be a very important day for old Captain Jack, I can tell already. 


	3. Babysitter He's Not

So Far: Chapter 3

Babysitter He's Not

Disclaimer: See? I told you guys I had writer's block! So...wish me luck with this chapter, and bear with me even if it's crappy, oh loyal readers!

"Oh, my goodness." My friend Elizabeth Turner exclaims as I take the tiny baby from her arms for the first time. He, this tiny, fragile thing, is my godson! This beautiful being coos in my arms as I gently stroke his hair. Shoot! My hands are so rough and weatherworn; I'm probably hurting the sweet little child. Five minutes with him and already, I'm completely smitten. He's just so adorable.

"What are you staring at, Ana?" Ana Maria has been staring at me oddly for the past few minutes. "Well, Jack...it's just that I've never seen you be so gentle with something before." She giggled. This is NOT how I'd prefer my crew to see me. I'm supposed to be an authority figure, not a babysitter! Maybe this is a bad idea. However, looking into the child's face, I knew that it was, in fact, meant to be. Wait a second! That reminds me...

"Elizabeth, darling! Sorry I dragged this out for so long, what have you named the boy, love?" My cheeks are furiously red, I'm sure of it. Jack Sparrow... Blushing? NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. Elizabeth began to giggle also. It's not in my nature to let myself be giggled at, let me tell you, but when you're dealing with women, you have to make some allowances.

"The baby's name is Christopher." She's giggling again.

"Lovely name! Good choice." This giggling thing is starting to unnerve me. I suppose it's time to put a stop to it.

"What in the bloody hell are you giggling about?!" I am attempting to keep my voice quiet, as not to alarm Christopher; it's not working very well. He looks up at me with his deep brown eyes, a stricken expression on his face. I immediately regret raising my voice. I let him squeeze my finger with his tiny hand and he looks comforted.

"Well...you look so at home...so comfortable with him." Elizabeth begins haltingly. "I will admit that in the beginning, Will and I had our doubts about you being his godfather." I'm quite taken aback at this, although I had rather guessed it in the first place. "I mean, you ARE a pirate, after all. You're not used to having children around. However, you're wonderful with him. And it's just so...so...SWEET!"

I, Captain Jack Sparrow, am most definitely, without a doubt, turning approximately the shade of a tomato. I have never in my thirty-five years of life been called sweet. Roguish, yes. Charming, perhaps. Ruggedly handsome, by all means. But sweet? That word has never exactly described me! There's a first time for everything, I suppose!

"Well, thank you, I suppose!" It is extremely difficult, I have discovered, to accept a compliment when you'd prefer the compliment not to have been said in the first place, if you know what I mean. This is a most interesting experience, to say the least.

"We should probably head inside now. We're running slightly behind as it is." Elizabeth begins to walk purposefully ahead of us, leading me, and the rest of the crew, to the fort of Port Royal, where the christening is to take place. Wait a second--did Ana Maria just wink at me? I double take and see that she's glancing at me and smiling timidly. I saunter up carefully and awkwardly lay my arm across her shoulders. This is turning out to be a most...enlightening experience indeed.

Disclaimer: Well, that's it for now! Sorry for the delay in the updating field. I was on holidays with no access to a computer, but don't give up on me yet! Hopefully I'll be able to finish this sucker in the next couple of days, but if not, you'll by all means see more after about a week. Thanks to Dawnie7, PineappleIce and Humiliated Grape for all your eeeexcellent support in the form of emails and such. Keep on truckin' everyone!


	4. The Christening

So Far: Chapter 4

The Christening

Disclaimer: Sorry 'bout the delay. I know I said I'd update yesterday, but things got uberbusy and I had a bit of computer trouble and I'm doin' it today! Thanks for bearing with me!

We've entered the fort. As it turns out, this will indeed be a grand event! It looks as though every hoity-toity rich man and woman have shown up, most of them bearing gifts. The clergy is getting everything ready...oh no. The clergy! I knew this man looked familiar! In order to escape from some guards that were on my tail, I had been forced to tie up, and then impersonate this man four years ago at a settlement about 300 downwind from Port Royal. Why would he be here, now? Well, no matter. I'll act as pleasant as possible, I suppose. I nervously glance over my shoulder at my crew and see Ana Maria meeting my gaze and giggling. I grin slyly and wink. Apparently, she remembers the incident! That Ana Maria. She is one beautiful wench! The look on my face apparently has betrayed me, as she has looked away. I glance at her again and my stomach flip-flops, as though I've had a bit too much rum. This, however, is not the reason. I have purposely sobered up for this event, although I'm not sure anyone can really tell...

This is something different. I don't think it could be...love. Could it? No. Of course not. Ana Maria and I tried that before, years ago. It ended terribly and I haven't had a real relationship ever since. Lots of romance and even more of things I don't care to mention, but no relationships. This feeling is just residual from the relationship many years ago. I think...

"Jack!" I spin dazedly to see who it was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Will! Great to see you, mate! Little Christopher...is he a handful or are you getting on alright?" William Turner. Great lad, really good-natured. He's half the reason I have the Pearl now! But you know all about that. Will's quite a good-looking chap as well, if I do say so myself! I can see why Ms. Swann fell for him in the first place. Strong character and handsome to boot! What more can you ask for?

"Christopher's great! Almost never cries. Sweet little thing, isn't he? You're looking good, Jack!" Slightly embarrassed, I look down. Goodness, my boots are scuffed!

"Well-er-thanks, Will!" I've had people tell me I'm handsome before, and I suppose I can rather see why. My eyes are big, and the deep colour of cocoa and my nose is rather small and pointed. I have an asymmetrical smile, showing gold teeth and lack of dental hygiene. My hair is brown, beaded, dreadlocked and braided, with a red bandanna to keep it out of my eyes. All that took a long time, let me tell you! I also have an unkempt mustache, tiny soul patch and a braided beard. I guess I'm not bad. For a pirate, of course.

"Ahem...anyways, this christening thing should be starting soon, shouldn't it?" I'm just dying for a change of subject.

"I suppose so, yes." Will grins again. "Well, I've got to go greet the guests, but I'll see you soon!" I wave jovially, and then sink back into my previous train of thought: Ana Maria.

Well, we're about three quarters of the way through the ceremony, and I'm bored to the brink of insanity. The only thing keeping me awake and of sound mental health is that in about fifteen minutes I'll have a godson! I've seldom been this excited in a very long time. I glance warily up at the clergy. He gives me a VERY dirty look. Well...at least he remembers me! I think the ceremony is drawing to a close. The guests are beginning to fidget, and there is a tone of finality to the clergy's voice when he speaks. At long last, the guests rush down to greet Will and Elizabeth and surprisingly...me! I've had people congratulate me who normally-If they'd seen me outside the fort at any other time-would've either looked down their noses at me or called a guard. I do feel extremely important, however. When the last of the guests finally clear away, I stagger over to where Elizabeth-holding Christopher- and Ana Maria are chatting.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth!" I grin broadly.

"And to you, Jack! I saw that you were getting attention from a lot of young women back there!" Elizabeth gives me a wink. I laugh nervously. "Erm...I suppose so." Is it my imagination or did Ana Maria look slightly put out by Elizabeth's comment? "Might I...hold Christopher for a minute?" I ask rather timidly.

"Of course!" Christopher is ever so gently placed into my waiting arms. I look at him, he looks at me, and he reaches up to...punch me in the nose! Blood pours from it. You see, last year, my nose was broken by a well-placed oar to my face by Mr. Turner over there-long story-and it's bled at the slightest thing ever since. "Be back ib a bobent, lub." I say to Elizabeth while holding my nose, and with the other arm, I hand her Christopher. I rush outside, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I look down. Both my sleeve and the ground below me are soaked with blood. I hear padding footsteps behind me, and I look up. My heart skips a beat. It's Ana Maria!

"Hello, Captain Sparrow." She says mockingly. "That baby really packs a punch, don't he?" She laughs at my jokingly hurt expression. Then, her voice changes from laughing to sweet and caring. I feel my heart in my throat. "Here, Jack. Let me help you." My stomach tumbles again as she takes hold of my hand. Mother's Love! Maybe I DO love her! Which begs the question...do I tell her I love her? No! Yes! Err...no-I mean, yes! I mean...oh, forget it. Might as well! What's the worst that could happen? She can't break my heart again. We haven't BEEN in love yet!

"Ana Maria...er...there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Disclaimer: Teehee! Only one more chapter to go! Just to let all you kiddies know, there's a sequel in the making to this story. So keep checking back. I think you'll like it. Bye for now, everyone!


	5. Confessions of a Lovesick Pirate

So Far: Chapter 5

Confessions of a Lovesick Pirate

Disclaimer: Well, here goes nothing! The last chapter. Thank you kindly to everyone who reviewed this little beauty. Hope you all enjoy this chapter...and you might wanna check out the sequel! That baby might take a while to write, as I'm on holidays for the next week and I've kind of decided to write a Chocolat fic, thanks to Humiliated Grape! So if you enjoy this, take a look-see at the sequel! Thanks everyone!

Well, I'm alone in my cabin at last. My heart feels fluttery and my body feels lighter than air, as though I'm floating on a cloud. I'm in love! For the first time in a long time, I'm really, truly in love. I've told Ana Maria how I feel about her, and she told me that she has some feelings for me as well. In addition, I've come to a conclusion about myself. I've never had anyone to love, hold, comfort, or care for. And then Christopher came along. He made me realize, more than anything else, that I need those things as much as the next pirate captain. And then I saw Ana Maria in a whole new light and realized that I'd never really wanted to end our love in the first place...

I can't take it anymore. I need to see her! I stand up, only to realize that all I'm wearing is a shirt and my underclothes. I hastily pull on my pants and race to Ana Maria's room. I silently let myself in, and see her in her nightdress, staring out the window. She is radiant, her brown hair cascading down her bare back, her dark skin glinting in the moonlight. I reach out and gently tap her on the shoulder. She turns to see me and smiles.

"Jack..." she begins.

"Ana..." I start, and we both smile.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, and what you said..."

"I can't get you off my mind, Ana!"

"Jack..."

"Ana Maria..."

"I LOVE YOU." We say those three powerful words in unison. I smile and take her hand. She, on the other hand, looks away. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it softly. She looks into my eyes, and I feel as though she's looking inside me, at my heart, full of love and admiration for her. She breaks her gaze and says to me, "You're a handsome man, Jack." Surprisingly, this doesn't embarrass me, and I reply, "Thank you, Ana. You're beautiful, too. Really. You're such a lovely girl!" She blushes.

"Jack, we should have never ended our relationship in the first place. I never did stop loving you. I was convinced I'd marry you one day. And then to see you again, on the Pearl...I thought about you every day, Jack!" Wow. Those were almost my exact sentiments!

"I was going to ask for your hand in marriage, Ana. But it was too late for me. The royal guard had caught up with me by that time, and I needed your boat! Have you forgiven me for that yet?" I grin.

"I'm not one to hold grudges, Sparrow." She replies, and a fresh wave of adoration hits me. Quickly, I reach out and stroke her hair. "What if we try everything again?" I whisper. "Start over." She looks intrigued.

"Alright, Jack. Let's begin again."

I clear my throat and say, "Ana Maria. My darling. Love of my life. Will you do me the honour of accepting my marriage proposal, and becoming my wife?" Her eyes have welled up with tears. As have mine, I realize, startled. "Yes. Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow, I will become your wife!" I'm numb with excited shock. I'm engaged! ME! ENGAGED! I take Ana's chin gently, lift it, then lean down and kiss her. It's a long, sweet kiss, one that was supposed to happen many years ago, but is happening here and now instead.

"I love you, Ana. I always have, and always will. I didn't tell you sooner, and for that, I'm deeply sorry. But now we're together. Beautiful, isn't it, the way things always work themselves out in the end?" She kisses me again. I lie down beside her in her bed and entangle her in my arms.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Jack?" I kiss her hand again. "How are we doing for a fresh start?" I grin. I'm engaged! I can't get over that. After all these years, I'm back with the woman I love, and always have loved. And this time, it'll turn out the way we'd planned it to the first time.

"We're doing just fine, Jack." She replies. I tighten my hold on her waist. I ADORE this woman! "Just fine, so far."

_**The End**_

Disclaimer: Well...that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm really thankful for all the praise and good reviews and good advice that everyone has given me! The sequel's on its way in about a week...so if you want to hear what happens with ol' Sparrow and his girl, read on, my friends, read on! Thanks again, everyone! Ta for now and always remember...

JOHNNY DEPP 4EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
